A Moment in Time
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: A series of drabbles, long and short, capturing one small moment in time or feeling.
1. At Last

**Summary:** Shuichi gives Ryuichi something he has been wanting.

"I know it's taken a long time, Ryu. I'm sorry, you know how life is, I could just never get around to it. Here it is though...not even Noriko can take it away this time." Shuichi knelt down and placed the piece of paper next to the polished stone, running his fingers over the letters forever carved into the slap. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered to the cold tombstone. He stood and placed a kiss on his fingertips before resting his hand on the top of the tomb stone. "Come on, Tatsuha. It's time to go." He reached out, tugging on the grief stricken man's arm, trying to pull him from the grave site.

Tatsuha placed a rose on the piece of paper, hugging the tombstone tightly before standing and following Shuichi, tears streaming down his cheeks. A wind kicked up, causing Shuichi to bury himself more in Eiri's borrowed coat. Behind them the paper bearing Shuichi Shindou's autograph fluttered slightly, held down by the single red rose.

**_Fin_**


	2. In His Arms

**Summary:** Eiri thinks of home.

Warmth and safety are things we often spend out whole lives searching for. The feeling of home and a sanctuary. Sometimes, we fool ourselves into thinking we've found it.

We live our lives, day in, day out, never realizing that something's missing. We are content with our lives, because we never realize they could be better.

So when I come home at night, and the house is dark and shuttered. When I'm alone, in the deep silence, my echoing thoughts for company...feel as if I am home. I feel safe and warm, secure in my solitude.

But, deep down, a part of me knows that isn't true. A part of me feels the innate wrongness of the very thoughts of being home. Because, this isn't home. Not to me.

Home, more often then not these days, is hundreds of miles away from here. On a set, or at a party, or even curled up on a battered couch.

Oh sure, I feel comfortable here, where I am. I even feel relaxed. But I can never truly feel free, loved and safe.

You see, my home, my safety, my very essence, is not a building, or a city. It's not a place you can see...not really.

My home is a space. A small one I'll grant you, but when I'm in it...it's large enough to hold everything I could ever want or dream.

My home you see, is in his arms.

**_Fin_**


	3. In His Eyes

**Summary:** Eiri's thougths on Shuichi and the way fame burns.

It's all there you know. Everything laid out for public consumption, if you only know how and where to look.

Maybe not everyone can see it. Maybe you need the eyes only love can provide to see the truth. But that doesn't matter, not to me. Because I can see the truth, and it hurts.

He's smiling, a small, seductive quirk of his lips. You would never know he was bored of all this. Tired, weary and worn down. You wouldn't know, unless you looked into his eyes.

For this is where the truth lies. Deep in those dark orbs, lost in the depth of his laughter. It only shows for a moment, sometimes captured forever, sometimes not. But I can see it, remember it, and record it away for later examination.

He's getting better at hiding it, with smiles and easy lies. With laughing jokes and stories meant to distract. Yes, he's getting better at hiding it, but he cant' hide it from those who love him. He can't hide it from me.

Because it's always there, in his eyes, visible to all who look hard enough, deep enough, and those who are willing, and ready to see it.

I want to hold him, at night, when he's alone and the deception's gone. I want to ask him if it's all worth it. If the dreams are the same now as they had been once, long ago.

But I can't ask those questions, I can't be the one to hold him in the darkness...and no one else will think to.

So the answer will remain, as always, silent. Spoken only in his eyes.

**_Fin_**


	4. Bearded Ladies

**Summary:** Shuichi wonders if he made the right choice.  
**A/N:** Pretend Daybreak News **NEVER** happened.

We agreed it was for the best. A way to shield ourselves from a world that wasn't ready for what we had to offer them. Everyone, from my sister to Bad Luck to Judy Winchester agreed it was the right course.

We agreed it was for the best, and I still stand-by that, really I do. But as time passes on, and I stand here, it's getting harder and harder to remember why it was the best path.

I see the pictures, everyone does. The small, candid shots that leave gossip tongues panting. I also see the close-ups. Crowded parties, close conversations, romantic dinners and off handed comments.

Everyone sees the pictures, but only I see the smiles, the looks. Only I can see what's in his eyes as he kisses her. But I'm not sure...am I seeing the truth?

I watch them constantly. I stare at the pictures, I study his every expression as he laughs and flirts. It's a hobby now, watching him, examining him. Trying to find the truth in his face, because sometimes, the lies are too good. I have to wonder, if he and I are truly immune to them.

We agreed it was for the best, but sometimes, I wish there wasn't a need for bearded ladies. Because then it wouldn't feel like my heart was breaking every time I look at them.

**_Fin_**


	5. I Wish That I Could Tell You

**Summary:** Shuichi asks a question and Eiri freaks out.

"Yuki, How do you tell someone good-bye when you stop loving them?"

The question came out of the blue, just spilling past his lips as he walked into my study. I paused, fingers hesitating over the keys, frozen, as I considered his question...and tried to figure out why he was asking.

How do you tell someone good-bye? Well, there were many ways, both good and bad. But the more important question is...why was he asking?

Does he want to tell me good-bye? I never noticed a problem, not recently at least. We've been getting on well...no fights for a few months now. And he seems happy...I thought.How could I have missed something this big? I thought there were supposed to be warning signs before the end.

How do you tell someone good-bye? Well, love, you could always ask them that question. If that wasn't a hint I don't know what could be.

What ever happened to the truth? You know, coming right out and saying, 'You know, this just isn't working out,' I've always been a fan of the truth, none of this, beating around the bush, hoping they get the message nonsense.

How do you tell someone good-bye? There are as many approaches as fish in the sea, which do you choose? Which do I tell you to use to break my heart? The words that I would say, sound as empty as the way you seem to feel inside.

How do you tell someone good-bye? God, Shuichi...why did you have to ask me this? Couldn't you just have written a note? Or a sentence? Or even just left? It would hurt, but not nearly as bad as this does.

How do you tell someone good-bye? I...I don't know how to help you. I wish that I could tell you, how to tell me good-bye. I really do. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt, maybe it wouldn't destroy something inside me. Knowing I came up with the words you used to leave me behind.

"Yuki?"

"I don't know, Shuichi. I just don't know."

Shuichi sighed, pulling the cordless phone from his pocket, where he had stashed it absent-mindedly, taking the other party off hold. "Suguru? Yeah, Yuki doesn't know either. Best chance is to lay it all out on the table. Honesty and all that."

**_Fin_**


	6. Stand Before I Crawl

Stand Before I Learn How to Crawl 

The gun echoed loudly in the near empty room. The sound was quickly followed by the dull thud of an weighty body hitting the floor, dust rising into the air only to fall back to earth, speckling the growing pool of blood with the dirk of forgotten time.

The girl stared at the body across from her and wretched, gun falling from suddenly weak hands as she fell forward onto her knees. Her body trembled before heaving, vomit and acid burning across her tongue as she struggled to purge herself from the horror of the act committed.

The door to the room burst open, aged wood trying to tear itself from the hinges. The room filled, going to capacity and beyond as men and women entered, from the security that worked at her father's company, to the police officers, and even some random thugs hired spur of the moment, the old man's desperation obvious in his choice of searchers for his precious daughter.

Arms wrapped around her, drawing her from the scene, lifting her up as she started to sop, the first time since the kidnapper had shown up at her school to claim her. She buried her face in her father's neck, the gunshot still ringing in her ears, the smell of blood and vomit thick in her nostrils as she sobbed, childhood and innocence fading away with each step he took towards the door. Towards a future in which yes, she had killed a man. A man with two children and a wife waiting, worried back home, confused as to why he hadn't arrived home for dinner yet.


End file.
